The present disclosure relates generally to the field of environmental protection.
Humans have a profound impact on the environment. For example, humans negatively impact the environment through pollution, habitat destruction, transfer of invasive species, and poaching. Various fauna and flora have become extinct or endangered as a direct result of human activities. Preservation and restoration of the environment is crucial to maintaining balanced ecosystems.